L'art d'être parent
by Siana.E
Summary: Tout commence avec un hibou dans un jardin. OS Crossover HP/ Klaine Ajout de chapitres
1. 1-Une histoire de hibou

Ok, je me sens définitivement rouillée. Ma dernière publication doit dater de la préhistoire et j'ai atrocement peur de poster de nouveau quelque chose. Mais voila, j'ai ce genre de chose qui traînent sur mon PC, un peu de temps libre et de nouveau des idées.

Franchement, je ne sais même pas si je fais bien de publier ce ...truc. Je ne sais pas d'où sort cette idée, si elle est valable ou si mon écriture à encore un peu de marge avant d'être juste mauvaise. Et je ne parles même pas des tas de fautes qui doivent pululer là dedans (ça n'a jamais été mon fort...). Mais voila, c'est quelque chose, qui mérite d'être revu très certainement, mais quelque chose quand même. Et honnetement, ça me fait du bien de savoir que j'ai encore des idées, encore des choses à écrire qui ne soient pas les mots de quelq'un d'autre (j'adore la traduction, mais avouons le, écrire quelque chose de son cru et juste tellement plus gratifiant).

Bref, sur cette note aussi ennuyante qu'inutile:

* * *

**L'art d'être parent**

* * *

-Blaine, il y a un hibou dans notre jardin.

Un vague « umhumh » lui parvint du salon et il se retourna pour répéter.

-Blaine, il y a un hibou dans notre jardin. Il nous regarde.

« ok » fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint, son interlocuteur plongé dans la lecture de ce qui ressemblait de loin à une facture de téléphone.

-Blaine. Un HIBOU ! dans NOTRE JARDIN ! qui nous FIXE !

L'information sembla enfin parvenir au destinataire et celui-ci releva la tête, fronça les sourcils en remontant d'un doigt ses lunettes.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes Kurt ? Il n'y a pas de hibou dans…

La phrase se perdit dans le silence tandis que Blaine observait ledit jardin par la fenêtre que lui indiquait son mari. Ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement alors qu'il s'apercevait de la présence dudit volatile qui les fixait de son perchoir sur une chaise en fer forgé.

- Kurt pourquoi y'a-t-il un hibou qui nous regarde dans notre jardin ?

Kurt observa son mari toujours assis à la table du salon, expression oscillant entre exaspération et adoration et soupira.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Et c'est à cet instant précis que l'on frappa à la porte.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Décroisant les bras, Kurt se dirigea prudemment vers la porte d'entrée non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le hibou s'était envolé.

Il lança un dernier regard vers son mari, toujours assis à la table qui haussa les épaules et retourna à sa facture, non sans garder un œil sur la porte d'entrée.

Kurt inspira profondément et ouvrit la porte. Il n'était certainement pas préparé à ce qu'il trouva derrière. Le hibou était de retour. Sur l'épaule d'une personne. Personne vêtue d'une longue robe émeraude qui le fit grimacer ( _de un par la couleur, non sérieusement, complètement dépassé ! de deux par sa coupe, honnêtement qui porte ce genre de chose mis à part les magiciens de foire ?)._

-Monsieur Hummel-Anderson je présume ?

Kurt ne put qu'hocher la tête, incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que cette horrible couleur. (_Et puis bon sang, on a beau être en Angleterre, c'est l'été tout de même !_).

-Je suis le professeur Mc Gonagall, je travaille à Poudlard école de magie et de sorcellerie. Je suis venue à propos de votre fils Seth. Et je vous conseille de vous asseoir.

Le conseil du professeur avait en effet été nécessaire. Après plusieurs regards interloqués, un malencontreux incident incluant un verre d'eau et le tapis tout juste revenu du nettoyage et de nombreuses questions, il fallu se rendre à l'évidence. Seth Hummel-Anderson était un sorcier.

Kurt Hummel n'aurait jamais cru que sa vie prendrait un tel tournant. Bien que la plupart des choses l'impliquant aient tendance à être un peu compliquées et bizarres, il ne pensait pas atteindre un jour ce degré de bizarrerie. Certes il avait toujours su que Seth était différent des autres enfants, et pas de la façon dont Blaine ou lui avaient pu être différents, mais plus dans le sens différent spécial.

C'est ce qui l'avait charmé chez le petit quand Blaine et lui avaient pris la décision d'adopter et qu'il avaient été présentés à tout une pièce remplie d'enfants. Littéralement parlant. Il se souvenait encore de cette impression de vague sonore qui l'avait cueilli en pénétrant dans la pièce. Et plus tard, alors qu'ils quittaient l'établissement, de tristesse en pensant à tous ces enfants qu'ils ne pouvaient décidément pas tous accueillir. Mais Seth l'avait marqué par sa distance polie, la mélancolie de son regard et ses adorables boucles brunes qui ressemblaient tellement à celles de son époux.

Il n'avait fallu que quelques secondes pour qu'il tombe amoureux de ce bout de chou. Un regard échangé avec son mari avait fait le reste.

Et Seth était devenu un Hummel-Anderson.

Et désormais devant la vérité, bien des choses prenaient sens. Comme l'incident du toit. Ou pourquoi les clefs de voiture semblaient toujours disparaitre les jours de rendez vous chez le dentiste. Ou encore le mystère de la résurrection de la plante morte. Et tous un tas de choses auxquelles il n'avait pas réfléchi en profondeur jusque là.

Sa vie avait été plus ou moins mouvementé avec l'arrivée de Seth dans la maison. Il avait fallu qu'il arrange ses horaires au magasin, réaménage son atelier afin que tout ce qui soit un tant soit peu dangereux soit hors de portée et clairement, sa vie de couple avait aussi besoin de quelques ajustements. Mais Blaine avait été aussi heureux que lui de faire ses concessions et ils avaient même réitéré l'expérience quelques années plus tard en adoptant une adorable petite fille aux yeux d'un bleu profond. Et désormais il était là, assis sur son canapé crème qu'il avait tant convoité derrière la vitrine d'un magasin, la main de son mari serrant la sienne à lui en faire mal avec son petit garçon -_et vraiment, pourrait-il un jour le regarder autrement que cet adorable bout de chou_ ?- assis en face, un air confus sur le visage.

-Un sorcier ? Genre, comme dans les films ?

Kurt échangea un regard avec Blaine et ce dernier se râcla la gorge.

-Euh…et bien, oui je suppose.

Il y eut un silence puis le visage de Seth se fendit d'un sourire.

-Trop cool ! Je vais pouvoir faire ce que je veux !

Sa danse de la joie fut interrompue par la voix du professeur McGonagall qui jusque là, s'était tenue respectueusement en retrait.

-Non jeune homme, pas vraiment.

Seth se figea brutalement, baissa lentement les bras et se rassit, les joues rouges.

Et tandis que le professeur réitérait ses explications avec le garçon, Kurt se tourna vers son mari qui arborait une expression qu'il traduisit comme : « quand est-ce que notre vie est devenue si bizarre ? ». Ce à quoi Kurt n'avait pas de réponse valable.

* * *

Après plusieurs jours, l'annonce avait cessé de faire autant d'effet et la famille avait appris à composer avec un membre sorcier. Au fond, emmener Seth faire ses emplettes pour sa nouvelle école était aussi amusant que n'importe quelle scéance shopping et Kurt se prêta avec joie à l'exercice bien qu'il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à la vue de l'uniforme.

_-De toute façon, ça ne sera jamais pire que cet affreux blazer._

_-Oh, arrêtes, Kurt, tu adorais le blazer !_

Le jour indiqué, toute la famille était sur le quai de la gare, Kurt un peu nauséeux après avoir dû traverser un mur –_un mur bon sang Blaine ! mais c'est quoi cette idée stupide_ !- et agrippant fermement la main de son mari qui portait leur fille surexcitée tandis que Seth poussait son chariot devant eux.

Seth ne tenait pas en place et Blaine laissa à Kurt le soin de s'occuper de leur fille tandis qu'il aidait son fils avec ses bagages. Bientôt, les deux hommes étreignaient un Seth réticent parce que "_papa, arrête, tout le monde nous regarde!" et "je suis plus un bébé, arrêtes de me serrer si fort!"_une dernière fois avant que le train ne se mette en marche et emmène leur fils vers une autre vie.

Blaine soupira, les yeux fixant le point rouge encore visible au loin et Kurt glissa sa main dans son dos, posant sa tête contre son épaule. En retour, il reçut un baiser sur la tempe et il soupira à son tour.

-Au moins, il nous reste toujours Ella.

Puis il ajouta en baissant les yeux vers leur fille, n'est-ce pas ma puce ?

Le sourire qu'il eut en retour lui réchauffa un peu le cœur et il relâcha son étreinte pour porter Ella à leur hauteur et lui donner un baiser sur le front qui la fit rire.

* * *

_Cependant quelques années plus tard…_

_-Blaine, il y a un hibou dans notre jardin._

_Détachant son regard du livre posé sur ses genoux, Blaine fronça les sourcils, cherchant dans le regard de son mari toute trace de plaisanterie. Mais Kurt ne lui offrit qu'un haussement d'épaule défaitiste. Lentement, il se tourna vers la fenêtre._

_-oh, grimaça-t-il. Il y a un hibou dans notre jardin._

_Le duo échangea un regard et Kurt s'affala dans le sofa le plus proche._

_-Qui se charge d'annoncer à Ella qu'elle est une sorcière cette fois-ci ?_

* * *

Je sais, je sais...sur ce je m'en vais me cacher au fond du trou le plus profond que je trouverais. Si vous êtes arrivés jusque là, merci et pardon pour les fautes!


	2. 2-Le pourquoi du comment

_Ok, ceci n'était pas vraiment prévu mais voila, j'avais imaginé tellement de choses pour cette histoire que je trouvais dommage de ne pas en montrer mes "coulisses". D'autant plus qu'au final, l'histoire n'était pas tellement centrée sur Kurt ou même Blaine...bref, voila le contexte, le pourquoi du comment du précédent chapitre._

_Bonne lecture! _

* * *

Quand on prenait un peu de recul, Kurt Hummel avait vécu une année plutôt intéressante. Mais en fait, il lui semblait que sa vie n'avait pas arrêté de prendre des tournants inattendus depuis des années.

Après avoir été rejeté de la NYADA et été forcé de revoir ses plans post-lycée, la vie de Kurt était devenue de vraies montagnes russes. Il y avait eu son départ non préparé pour New-York, son stage à Vogue, sa rupture avec Blaine et son apprentissage parfois difficile de la vie avec Rachel Berry.

A l'époque, avant que son histoire d'amour s'écroule, il s'imaginait dans quelques années sur la scène de Broadway, fraichement diplômé de NYADA et partageant un appartement avec Blaine et peut-être un poisson rouge (surtout pas d'animaux possiblement dangereux pour la santé de ses chers vêtements !).

Mais voila où il en était maintenant, la trentaine bien passée, marié avec 2 enfants et habitant Londres parmi tous les endroits où il aurait pu se retrouver. Bien loin de son idéal de jeunesse. Et pourtant, il n'aurait échangé ça pour rien au monde.

Après sa rupture avec Blaine , il avait retenté NYADA et été accepté. Il avait fait son semestre sans quitter Vogue et s'était retrouvé déçu par le programme. Au contraire, Isabelle le poussait de plus en plus et il aimait plus que tout son travail à Vogue. Alors, quand on lui avait offert la possibilité de faire un combo stage/étude dans la meilleure école de mode qui soit, il avait sauté sur l'occasion. Le seul hic ? L'école en question se trouvait en Angleterre. Mais on ne refusait pas une proposition comme celle-là. Jamais. Et puis, ce n'est que pour 3 ans au maximum, s'était-il dit…( et oui, douze ans plus tard, il y était encore.)

Alors il avait fait ses valises, enlacé fort son père et était parti à la conquête du Royaume Uni sans regretter son départ de la NYADA qui pourtant l'éloignait de Broadway comme jamais.

Il ne s'était jamais autant épanoui qu'à cette période. Il bossait comme un malade, passait parfois des nuits blanche à se dépêtrer avec des mesures inexactes et des tissus récalcitrants et marchait au café mais jamais il ne s'était senti aussi en phase avec lui-même. Et alors qu'il voyait Broadway s'éloigner, il ne s'en sentit pas triste et se réjouissait au contraire d'avoir trouvé une voie qui le passionnait autant et un endroit ou repousser les limites était encouragé plutôt que blâmé.

Il avait fini son cursus là-bas après trois années épuisantes mais tellement enrichissantes et s'était vu offert un job dans une petite compagnie de designers avec qui il avait collaboré pendant sa deuxième année. Et avec ça, toute idée de repartir aux Etats-Unis l'avait quitté. Certes, sa famille lui manquait et ses amis aussi mais il s'était reconstruit tout un réseau ici qu'il n'aurait échangé pour rien au monde et, cerise sur le gâteau, il était bien payé.

Pour fêter son diplôme et leur dernier été de liberté, des amis et lui avaient décidé d'aller passer quelques semaines à Paris et c'est là qu'il l'avait recroisé.

Blaine.

Bien sûr, il avait toujours eu une place dans son cœur parce qu'il était son premier amour et que c'est le genre de chose qui reste à jamais, mais il avait appris à vivre en regardant les bons moments de leur passé commun plutôt que leur rupture assez désastreuse et qu'ils n'avaient jamais réellement réglée.

Ça faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé. C'est à peine s'ils savaient l'un et l'autre ce qu'ils devenaient à travers les bribes de conversations entre leurs amis. Et voila qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux dans Paris. Kurt aurait pu penser à mille endroit pour le revoir mais certainement pas celui-là.

Et ils avaient commencés à se revoir. D'abord en ami parce que malgré leur histoire, Kurt et Blaine avaient été avant tout meilleurs amis et que rien ne semblait avoir changé pendant tout se temps, et plus tard, ça s'était transformé en un plus que ça dont ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitait réellement étiqueter.

Après tout, Kurt était occupé désormais à plein temps par son travail à Londres et Blaine, lui, était pris par ses études à Paris où il finissait sa troisième année en musique grâce à un échange étudiant.

Mais la distance entre Paris et Londres leur semblait tellement dérisoire face à celle les ayant séparée des années en arrière qu'ils s'arrangeaient pour que cela fonctionne. Et ça marchait. Blaine finit ses études et, depuis longtemps pardonné, avait rejoint Kurt à Londres où il s'était trouvé un job dans un magasin de musique où, lorsque le client se faisait rare, il pouvait emprunter une guitare ou un piano et chanter à plein poumons.

Ils avaient appris à vivre ensemble, avait déménagé dans un appartement plus grand, obtenu chacun de leur côté des promotions, connu des déceptions et ils ne savaient trop comment, s'étaient retrouvés à parler mariage et enfants. Et cela c'était réalisé. Et si Blaine avait lâché la grande question en premier, ce fut Kurt qui quelques mois après les surpris tout les deux avec son souhait d'adoption.

Et voila qu'il se tenait là désormais, ce foutu hibou perché sur son élégante chaise de jardin en fer forgé et sachant pertinemment ce que cela signifiait pour l'avoir déjà vécu des années auparavant.

_-Blaine, il y a un hibou dans notre jardin. _Pour la seconde fois ajouta-t-il en pensée.

_Détachant son regard du livre posé sur ses genoux, Blaine fronça les sourcils, cherchant dans le regard de son mari toute trace de plaisanterie. Mais Kurt ne lui offrit qu'un haussement d'épaule défaitiste. Lentement, il se tourna vers la fenêtre._

_-oh, grimaça-t-il. Il y a un hibou dans notre jardin. _

_Le duo échangea un regard et Kurt s'affala dans le sofa le plus proche. _

_-Qui se charge d'annoncer à Ella qu'elle est une sorcière cette fois-ci ?_

Oui, quand on prenait un peu de recul, Kurt Hummel avait vraiment vécu une année intéressante.

* * *

_Je suis en train de me demander si je ne devrai pas me pencher sur l'écriture de la reconnexion entre Kurt et Blaine à Paris... Je devrai? _


	3. 3-Un jour dans Paris

_Oui vous m'avez eu, je l'ai écrite cette partie. A vrai dire, j'ai été prise d'une subite envie d'écrire accompagnée cette fois d'inspiration. C'était tellement libérateur depuis le temps ou je voulais écrire mais que rien ne me venait que voila, c'est là. En espérant que ce sera à la hauteur..._

_Encore merci à tous celles/ceux qui ont lus et celles/ceux qui ont ont lus et laissé une review! =)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Passer l'été à Paris avait semblé une bonne idée quand, confinés dans leur salle de classe un soir en mars, la proposition avait été faite. Paris, du point de vue du basique étudiant en mode, c'était un peu comme le Saint Graal. Une sorte de dimension parallèle promesse de vêtements éblouissants, de créations à couper le souffle et d'un savoir faire inégalé. Alors, vraiment, personne n'avait hésité à dire oui.

Ils avaient juste oublié le fait que Paris en juillet est plus peuplé de touristes que de vrai Parisiens. Sans évoquer la chaleur insupportable qui refuse de retomber en soirée. Bref, la réalité ne collait pas vraiment à leur idéal mais l'un dans l'autre, ils s'en étaient accommodés, s'amusant à jouer les touristes tout en grimaçant à la vue des tenues parfois…colorés des dits touristes.

Ils étaient actuellement devant les pyramides du musée du Louvre, ayant laissé James et Seamus à la caisse de celui-ci, les deux souhaitant visiter le monument. Katie et Jane avaient le nez plongé dans un guide touristique, essayant de déterminer si oui ou non, elles tenaient la carte dans le bon sens tandis que Kurt et Dani tentaient de savoir qui, de la touriste Allemande ou de la Japonaise était la plus mal habillée.

Leur activité fut interrompue par Katie, qui ayant trouvé le bon sens à la carte, leur fit signe de les rejoindre.

-Bon alors, où vous voulez aller ? Le jardin des Tuileries est juste à côté, pareil pour la place de la Concorde. Ou on peut aller faire les boutiques sur les Champs Elysées !

La dernière proposition fut accueillie par de grands sourires presque carnassiers de la part des filles. Kurt, quant-à lui, fit la grimace.

-On y a été hier. Et avant-hier, protesta-t-il. J'ai beau adorer le shopping, j'ai quand même mes limites. _Mon porte monnaie aussi d'ailleurs, _ajouta-t-il en pensée.

-Mais Kurt…c'est Paris !Plaida Dani, accompagné de sa plus belle imitation des yeux de chien battu.

Malheureusement pour elle, Kurt avait développé une immunité face à cette méthode depuis bien des années. Pour autant, peu désireux de leur gâcher leur plaisir, il leur proposa de se séparer.

-Vous n'avez qu'à y aller, suggéra-t-il. Je vais en profiter pour me balader un peu, et comme j'ai les clefs de l'appart, je rentrerai tout seul.

Les filles semblèrent indécises un moment puis Kurt leur sourit, leur assurant qu'il n'allait pas se perdre et que rien d'horrible ne lui arriverait juste parce qu'il avait décidé de se balader tout seul.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se séparèrent et que Kurt se retrouva seul, le plan du métro parisien dans la poche. Il se balada un peu sur les quais mais bientôt, la chaleur lui sembla insupportable et il décida de rentrer, rêvant déjà d'une douche froide et d'un grand verre d'eau glacée.

Il descendait la dernière marche des escaliers menant au quai du métro quand il le vit.

Kurt était plutôt habitué, désormais, à rencontrer des gens qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé rencontrer auparavant. Travaillant pour Vogue, il avait croisé plus d'une fois des mannequins célèbres dans les couloirs du bureau et, en assistant à la Fashion Week, avait pu approcher de très près ses idoles. Il se souvenait parfaitement du moment où il avait cru mourir quand Lady Gaga (venue présenter sa gamme de parfum) l'avait abordé pour le complimenter sur sa tenue, et plus tard dans la même journée quand on l'avait chargé d'aider à habiller les mannequins pour Marc Jacobs –Marc Jacobs !- et qu'il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec lui alors qu'il inspectait la robe que Kurt venait d'aider le mannequin à enfiler. Autant dire que question surprise, Kurt était servi. Pour autant croiser toutes ces personnalités ne comparait en rien au fait de recroiser Blaine au hasard des rues d'une ville où ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient jamais posé le doigt de pied à sa connaissance.

Il en resta littéralement bouche bée, figé dans une position certainement stupide, son cerveau incapable de produire une pensée cohérente.

Il aurait compris si cela était arrivé en Ohio. Blaine vivait à proximité, y avait des amis. Ou même à New-York. Il allait visiter Rachel de temps à autre et Blaine avait émit le souhait d'aller y étudier du temps où ils étaient encore ensemble. Bon sang ! Même Los Angeles aurait été plus logique avec Cooper et Mercedes là-bas, mais non, il fallait qu'ils se croisent ici, parmi tous les endroits possibles sur cette planète et Kurt n'y était pas du tout préparé.

A la rigueur, il valait peut-être mieux ça, se résonna-t-il. Vu la vision pathétique qu'il devait offrir maintenant. Au moins, le groupe de touristes Japonais du quai opposé en garderait un souvenir hilarant. Il réussi enfin à sortir de sa transe et inspira profondément.

-Blaine ?appela-t-il, hésitant.

Ce dernier releva la tête à une vitesse fulgurante et Kurt vit avec amusement ses yeux s'agrandirent comiquement et sa mâchoire se décrocher.

-Kurt ?

Blaine grimaça au son de sa voix définitivement plus aigue que la normale et se racla la gorge.

Le métro arriva à ce moment là, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit un geste pour s'y engouffrer. Puis avec hésitation, Blaine s'approcha et ouvrit d'abord les bras avant de se rétracter et d'opter pour lui tendre la main. Kurt sourit en l'attrapant, s'en servant pour l'attirer contre lui.

C'était étrange d'avoir de nouveau Blaine dans ses bras, même pour un court instant. Comme une impression de déjà vu.

Ils se séparent presque tout de suite, se souriant à pleine dents. Blaine fut le premier à rompre le silence.

-Wow, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à te voir ici, dit-il d'une voix faible, comme s'il avait vraiment eu le souffle coupé à la vision de Kurt. Il passa fébrilement une main dans ses cheveux (laissés libres ! ne put s'empêcher de noter Kurt) et eut un petit rire nerveux en le regardant à travers ses cils si ridiculement longs.

-Ouais, moi non plus à vrai dire, plaisanta Kurt mais sa voix trahit son agitation. Il se racla la gorge, redressant sa chemise qui n'en avait pourtant pas besoin.

-Tu veux…tu veux qu'on aille boire quelque chose ?Demanda avec hésitation Blaine. Il y a un café sympa pas très loin. Enfin, si tu veux…si tu peux, je ne sais pas ce que tu es censé faire mais…

Blaine laissa sa phrase en suspens, baissant la tête en rougissant, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches pour se donner contenance.

-Ok… Je veux bien. D'accord, répondit Kurt, se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'ajouter encore un autre synonyme à sa liste.

Blaine releva la tête, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

-Ok. Allons-y alors.

* * *

C'est un peu étrange au début. Ils se jettent des coups d'œil furtifs comme si ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait être surpris à détailler l'autre. Le silence s'étend malgré les bruissements et les bribes de conversations qu'ils perçoivent des tables à côté. Kurt observe du coin de l'œil Blaine s'agitant dans sa chaise et il se redresse en réponse, sa main s'enroulant autour de son verre de thé glacé pour se donner contenance.

-Alors…

Leurs yeux se rencontrent soudainement, réalisant qu'ils ont parlé en même temps. Kurt ne peut s'empêcher de songer que si Blaine à changé physiquement, ses yeux sont restés de cette même teinte noisette empreinte de douceur. Il se surprend à rougir à cette constatation, ayant l'impression de régresser dans son lui adolescent. Ça et l'atmosphère étrange qui les entoure et qui ressemble étrangement à un premier rendez-vous.

Blaine lui sourit timidement et lui fait signe de commencer, alors Kurt prend une grande inspiration et se lance :

-Alors comme ça on ne peut pas se passer de moi ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait prévu de dire mais la question fait rire Blaine et le son dissipe soudain la gêne entre eux.

Kurt lui offre un sourire malicieux et brusquement, c'est comme s'ils n'avaient jamais quittés Dalton, retrouvant la complicité qu'ils partageaient alors entre chansons et café.

Après cela la conversation se fait plus simple, ils se racontent leurs parcours, leurs désillusions et leurs victoires et bientôt, il ne reste plus que des glaçons fondus au fond de leurs verres et un serveur qui leur tourne autour depuis un bon quart d'heure et qui leur fait comprendre qu'ils vont fermer boutique.

Ils se retrouvent à se promener dans les rues étouffantes de Paris et Blaine pointe du doigts ses endroits favoris comme s'il avait toujours vécu ici. Alors qu'il radote sur un magasin de musique qui d'après lui, à la meilleure sélection de toute la ville, Kurt se surprend à superposer le Blaine de ses souvenirs à celui qui se tient devant lui. Il n'a certes pas grandi mais il semble plus grand, peut-être à sa façon de se tenir, de se déplacer qui respire l'épanouissement. Il a laissé au placard ses nœuds papillons, à moins qu'il ne fasse tout simplement trop chaud pour cela –hé, même lui se promène avec en tout et pour tout deux couches sur le dos, un exploit le connaissant !- même s'il a tout de même boutonné sa chemise jusqu'en haut. Il porte son pantalon de la même manière, toujours un peu court, ce qui dévoile ses chevilles nues –non, Blaine n'aime toujours pas les chaussettes !-. La plus grande différence, c'est sa coiffure. Exit le gel, ses boucles naturelles sont laissées à l'air libre et Kurt se rappelle brusquement de la nuit du bal de promo où Brittany avait décidé de bannir le gel et, wow, rien à voir avec maintenant, il faudrait décidément qu'il lui demande ce qu'il utilisait désormais. La pensée le fait sourire parce qu'elle implique qu'il revoie Blaine et bien sûr qu'il veut le revoir. Ils n'ont certes pas réglé, ou tout simplement évoqué, leur rupture, mais Kurt s'en voudrait s'il ne laissait pas sa chance à Blaine, parce qu'avant tout, il était son meilleur ami et même si ses amis sont géniaux, aucuns n'a réussi à prendre cette place vacante dans son cœur. Alors il pose la main sur l'épaule de Blaine pour le stopper dans son monologue et lui demande :

-Je peux avoir ton numéro ?

Et le sourire que lui renvoie Blaine pourrait illuminer la ville entière.

* * *

_J'aime beaucoup ce texte tel qu'il est. Je n'aime pas faire long parce que je ne SAIS PAS faire long. Mais il reste des choses à raconter…alors, peut-être que d'autres textes viendront s'ajouter à ceux-là un jour…peut-être…_


End file.
